nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Trap
Traps can be either mechanical or magic in nature. They consist of a trigger and the scripts that apply the effect of the trap. Traps can cause damage, affect ability scores, apply curses, add or subtract items from a character's inventory, or really anything the module designer can dream up and script. Traps can be placed on doors, placeables, or the ground. They represent hazards for anyone who is not a "friend" of the trap; both hostile and neutral creatures can set off the trap. Traps that are placed with the set trap skill belong to the trap setter's faction, while traps placed by the module builder typically belong to the standard hostile faction (but can be placed in any faction). Door traps are triggered when either the door is bashed or the door is not locked and an attempt is made to open the door (the attempt fails and the trap is set off). Similarly, placeable traps are triggered when either the placeable is bashed or the placeable is not locked and an attempt is made to use it. Ground traps are triggered when the center of a creature enters the trapped area. Setting traps is part of the repertoire of skills of rogues, rangers, and assassins. While anyone can disable their own traps, only rogues and assassins have a special affinity for disabling others' traps. In addition, many casters can use the find traps spell to quickly eliminate traps. Detecting the trap: When a character is close enough to the trigger for a trap, that character makes a search check. (Close enough is 10 feet, unless the character is in detect mode or standing still, in which the range is 20 feet.) Characters cannot detect traps with a detection DC higher than 35 unless they are rogues. If successful, the trigger area is highlighted in red if the trap is hazardous, in green if not. (These colors can be changed via nwnplayer.ini). This allows the character either to avoid the trap by moving around the trigger, or to disable the trap. Default detection DCs are listed in the set trap notes, but it must be stressed that those defaults are easily changed by a builder. Notes *A module designer can disable the default detection routines for a particular trap and substitute a detection script. This allows for effects such as a trap that is only detectable by a particular race, and a trap that is automatically detected by the bearer of a particular item. However, most traps in most modules follow the default behavior described in this article. *Sometimes only part of the trigger area is highlighted due to the unevenness of the surface. *While NPCs can detect traps, they have a tendency to walk into the triggers, unless they are capable of disarming the trap. *The default traps are listed in the following tables. For traps with a special effect, a successful saving throw (of the listed type against the listed DC) negates the effect, but does not reduce the damage. For other traps, a successful saving throw reduces the damage by half. **Negative energy traps heal undead the same amount they would damage others. Also, the undead do not suffer the associated negative effects. ** The special effects of negative traps are supernatural, while the other special effects are magical. **A creature with immunity to mind-affecting effects is protected from the special effects of acid blob, frost, or sonic traps, though those traps may not seem to be mind-affecting. ** Most traps that can affect multiple creatures respect the PvP setting when selecting targets. (They harm party members only in Full PvP areas.) The exceptions are likely bugs. Gas traps do not directly harm creatures. Instead, they release a poisonous gas, covering an area with a 15 foot radius, and persisting for 2 rounds. Creatures entering this gas cloud are poisoned, with the exact poison depending on the strength of the trap. (If the initial poisoning is resisted, creatures can remain in the cloud with no ill effects.) The types of poison, the ability damage caused by each, and the DC of the poison's fortitude saving throw are as follows. category:items category:kit Items